


Reckoning

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Dino thought he was a Dom, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Xanxus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fade to Black, Foreplay, He's not, I am wordy, KHR Rarepair Week, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, KHR Rarepair Week Sun Day, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Possessive Xanxus, Prompt: Shocking reveals, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Dino, Submissive Squalo, Suprise!, Switch Dino, Ten Years Later, Threesome - M/M/M, Xanxus is a thoughtful Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Dino always thought that as the Boss - as theSky- he was the one who had to be in charge. So, when he ends up getting more than he bargained for by sneaking off with Squalo for some fun, he receives apleasurablesurprise.He never realized just how nice it is to let someone else hold the reins.Prompt:June 23: Sun Day -Isekai AU/Shocking Reveals
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo, Dino/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, Dino/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 23: Sun Day - ~~Isekai AU/~~ Shocking Reveals
> 
> :)))
> 
> yee haw ride 'em cowboy  
> (no actual cowboys or horses were harmed in the production of this fic)
> 
> enjoy y'all!

Squalo wasn’t sure how they got to this point. 

Dino wasn’t really sure, either.

It just…sort of happened.

* * *

“Get your ass moving, Bronco,” the Rain sneered. If they were going to do this… _thing_ …then they were going to do it discreetly. The last thing the Varia Strategy Captain wanted was for others to know his business. It wasn’t like he was _embarrassed_ ; it was more so that he just didn’t give a fuck about anyone who wasn’t a part of this. 

Dino shuffled along behind the long haired man, wondering why he was perfectly alright with this whole situation. He and Squalo have always had a…complicated relationship, he supposed, but it was only like that because the Rain made it complicated! 

The Sky’s footsteps were clunky and loud, and since none of his subordinates were around that he knew of, they were also quite clumsy. Squalo had, at some point, grabbed him by the collar and just held him upright until they got to the bedroom.

The trip to the Vongola Mansion had been relatively mundane for Dino: he saw his ‘little brother’ and talked business with the brunette. Well, as much business as they could when they were alone and secretly commiserating over things. Dino had left the moment the Vongola Cloud entered the room – as much as he loved a good spar with Kyoya, he would rather leave with most of his clothes intact. 

Once Squalo caught sight of him, though, he knew that it wouldn’t be the case. Squalo was always an eager participant; the man would become impatient and simply tear at his clothes.

As the Rain pushed the blonde into the dimly-lit bedroom, Dino let out a whine. “Why do you always have to be so mean, Squalo?” He sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped…” He shook his head. 

“Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Squalo growled, “shut up and get to work; you know the drill.” 

Dino raised an eyebrow, “my, my, someone’s bossy today,” he teased, in no way taking orders from the other as he made his way to the bed located in the center of the room. His hands lifted to his suit jacket, slowly flicking off each button. “You know, I thought I taught you some manners last time,” he tutted quietly. “The words _please_ and _thank you_ should be important in your vocabulary, shouldn’t they?” 

In his attempt to be smooth and suave, the Sky felt himself becoming entangled in his attempt to take off his tie. It seems if he wasn’t paying complete attention to what he was doing, he’d end up being useless as usual. He huffed to himself, but then paused when he heard no movement behind him. 

When Squalo was trying to be quiet or sneaky, it didn't end well for the blonde. 

As the Cavallone don turned slowly, hands caught in front of him due to his tie, his eyes widened.

Squalo was standing there with a lazy, shark-toothed grin spread across his face as a larger figure loomed behind him. Dino felt his breath hitch. This wasn’t good. This could - no, it _will_ end in his death, he was sure of it. 

Standing behind Squalo, with arms wrapped tightly (possessively) around the Varia Rain’s waist and his chin resting casually on the man’s shoulder was someone Dino would deny made his knees shake. 

“It’s about damn time you showed up, Valentino.” 

Dino’s breath hitched.

“Fuck.”

* * *

When Xanxus had found out about his subordinate’s rendezvous with the Cavallone Sky, he was…upset. Maybe he didn’t have a right to be (he definitely didn’t), but did that matter? Not one fucking bit. The Varia Rain was _his_ , even if he didn’t have an official claim. 

He did, however, notice that after some of these ‘business meetings,’ Squalo would come back a little more well behaved, a little quieter, and almost…lighter? If that made any sort of sense. 

So, after confronting the Rain, and having to deal with plenty of screaming, denial, and then multiple shouts of _‘why the fuck would you even care?!’_ Xanxus stood up, stormed across the room, twisted his fist around Squalo’s _obnoxiously_ long hair, and pulled the other man towards him.

After a moment of growling expletives a few inches away from Squalo’s face, Xanxus watched as the man’s pupils dilated, and his tongue darted out to wet pink lips. 

_Jealousy,_ Xanxus realized. That was what he was feeling.

He didn’t wait another second before crashing their lips together and picking up the long haired male, and carrying him over his shoulder to his bedroom. 

The underlings of the Varia commented on a less-hostile work environment for a few days before realizing that if they brought it up, they’d be the one sent to wake up Belphegor from his nap for no other reason than a higher-up had told them to.

* * *

“I have to give it to you,” Xanxus commented casually, “you certainly know how to face a challenge. You did a wonderful job of taming him – a pity it was for short-term.” Dino watched as the larger, scarred man moved his face to press against the column of Squalo’s throat, the white haired man practically melting in the other’s grasp as Xanxus made a show of dragging his teeth across the pale flesh.

The Cavallone Sky swallowed thickly, causing an even more predatory smirk to stretch across Xanxus’ lips. The Varia Boss held the upper hand right now, and even if Dino _wanted_ to do something, he _couldn’t._ His hands were tightly bound due to his own fault with his tie, and he could feel the heat spreading through his body, traveling through his blood stream and warming him from the inside to the outside. The blonde didn’t dare speak.

His silence seemed to both please and irk the gruffer Sky. Xanxus uncoiled himself from around Squalo, his graceful movements carrying him across the room. Unlike Dino, Xanxus was pure dominance and he wore it _quite_ well. Dino, well…Dino figured that as a Sky – as the Boss – he should be the one taking the lead with things.

He should be the one on top.

Standing in front of Xanxus, though?

He’s never felt smaller.

“Look at you,” the man purred, his voice slightly condescending, “what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Dino had opened his mouth, set on responding but promptly shut it (and his eyes) after he saw Xanxus raise his hand. He was prepared for a strike – if Xanxus was here, then it must be because he found out that he and Squalo have been having…extracurricular events, right? If that’s what it was, then by the display from earlier Xanxus must be _very_ upset with that. He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t kill him, though, right? The Cavallone was an important ally to the Vongola, after all!

What Dino didn’t expect were the rough fingertips tracing the curve of his cheek, sliding down his face to lightly grasp his chin. “Look at me,” the other ordered. Dino swallowed but didn’t open his eyes. The hold on his jaw tightened – a threat – and Xanxus snarled once more, “I fucking told you to look at me.” 

The blonde’s eyes snapped open, brown meeting wine red. Xanxus gave an appreciative once-over before shoving the other back and onto the bed. “Un-fucking-believable.” He mocked. “The trash that had been putting his dick in the shark wants one up his own ass just as much.” 

Squalo, Dino remembered. Squalo was also there, wasn’t he? His eyes searched the darkened room before landing on the gleaming long hair, trying to figure out what the actual fuck was going on. Squalo was off to the side – when did a throne get put in there? Better yet, how did he not notice it upon first entry? – carefully sliding his arms out of the Varia’s uniform coat, and peeling off the dress shirt. Next were the tight, yet elastic-type pants that were standard issue. He realized that Squalo was watching him; watching them. Dino’s mouth watered as he allowed his gaze to linger, watching as the man undressed. His attention was quickly brought back to Xanxus, though, when the man fisted his hand into his hair and jerked his head back around. 

“I wanted to see how you did it,” the male murmured lowly, “I wanted to watch you take him apart before piecing him back together, but I think I found something _much_ more interesting. I wonder,” he began, words ringing in the blonde’s ears, “what you’ll look like absolutely wrecked, pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I want to hear you _beg_ , Valentino.” 

Dino had never liked his full name, but the way that Xanxus just let it roll off his tongue, almost as if it were a prayer… Well, Dino was sure he could make an exception. 

It was strange, Dino realized, to feel _good_ with Xanxus towering above him with his taunting smirk. Squalo must have thought so, too, if the guy had happily gone along with this change of plan. 

Maybe Squalo just enjoyed the loss of control. After all, isn’t that why he originally went to Dino?

Alright, maybe the guy didn’t _go_ to Dino, but the fact that they had their own hookups that eventually spiraled into some sort of BDSM scene was enough to alert the Cavallone heir. 

“My name is Dino,” the blonde finally bit out, a stubbornness to his voice even though he had already resigned himself to hearing Xanxus say his full name. He had to put up some semblance of a fight, right?

The taller man tutted, “Frankly, I don’t give a damn. I could call you whatever I wanted, and I’m pretty sure you would love it,” he responded, the ever present smirk never leaving his face. 

Dino swallowed. Well. He wasn’t wrong. 

Wine red eyes traveled up and down the blonde’s body, happily taking in the sight of an almost trembling Dino who happened to be _very_ aroused. He let out a small huff that sounded suspiciously like laughter. “I think there’s too many clothes on you right now, don’t you agree?”

Dino didn’t get a chance to answer because the next moment Squalo was kneeling in front of him, strong hands spreading his legs so that he could settle between the blonde’s knees. Dino sucked in another breath. 

No one spoke, and once Squalo slid his hands up the Cavallone Boss’ thighs, they stopped. 

Xanxus looked to Dino, eyebrows raised in question. A naked Squalo looked up at him, expectantly, as well. Dino didn’t understand what they were stopping for. Eventually, he slowly came to the realization that they were both waiting for his consent.

It took almost a full minute for Dino to come to his answer. Actually, no, it took Dino all of ten seconds to decide, but the other forty-eight seconds to figure out how to tell the two that he wanted this as well. 

“Please,” he finally murmured. His voice was quiet, and he began to feel dizzy with want. He never felt this way before. Squalo was always the submissive, and Dino was okay with that. Dino was the Sky. The Boss. He had to be the dominant, right?

 _Oh,_ Dino thought, _how I love being proven wrong._

Xanxus gave a grin that bordered on fond. Squalo gave a razor sharp smile that was all teeth with the promise of a good time. “Safe word?” Squalo prompted. 

Dino glanced back down at the Rain, blinking a few times. Right. Safe words. Those were things people needed before going into any sort of scene. He swallowed, and frowned, “clam?” He offered after a moment of thought. It would do, after all. He wasn’t about to start talking about seafood in the middle of sex. “Three taps if I can’t talk.”

The scarred man nodded, accepting the word without hassle. Dino relaxed just the slightest bit, but part of him was still worried at the possibility of this being some trick. It was a ridiculous thought considering his legs were spread, Squalo was working on his belt, and his tie had bound his hands by his own fault. 

Xanxus prompted Squalo to continue at a quicker pace by tangling his fingers in the kneeling male’s hair as he shoved his face towards Dino’s crotch. Squalo had let out a small whine in response, but did as expected of him. Once Xanxus withdrew his fingers, his hands went to slide off his own outer garments of the Varia uniform. His coat was discarded to the side of the room, crumpling on the ground haphazardly, and his shirt was pulled out from where it was tucked into his pants.

Dino never noticed, but the other male’s scars seemed to pulse and swirl as Xanxus spread his Flame across the room, demanding submission. Part of Dino - the part that was born and raised mafia, the part that was told that as a Sky, _he_ was the boss of any situation - wanted to protest and flare his own Flames in response. Although, he simultaneously longed to roll over, show his belly and bare his neck. There was a compromise met between these two parts, luckily. If Xanxus wanted his submission, then he would have to earn it. 

A flurry of expressions crossed Xanxus’s face when Dino sent out a pulse of his Flame in response. At the same time he gasped quietly as Squalo palmed at his crotch. He stared at Xanxus in challenge. 

Xanxus clearly wasn’t expecting a fight back - especially with the way that the Cavallone boss had seemed to be so close to the same way that Squalo usually gets. He raised an eyebrow in response, his intrigue overshadowing any of his irritation. “Take my cock out,” he growled quietly from where he towered over the pair.

Dino blinked, and even though his eyes were sort of glazed over, pupils dilated, and breathing heavily, he still managed to grin cheekily. “I would love to, really, I would, but my hands are kind of tied here.” He raised his bound wrists, twisting his arms in an attempt to slip out of them. The knot only tightened. 

His cheeky comment earned him a harsh tug of his hair. The blonde whined. “I didn’t fucking ask,” Xanxus’ baritone stated lowly. “None of that shitty talking unless I ask you a question, is that clear?” Dino swallowed, nodding before reaching forward and beginning to undo the pants as quickly as he could while his hands were still tied. It was a bit more difficult since he couldn’t separate them and tug the garment down on both sides at the same time, but he managed it quite well. 

Dino yelped loudly when he felt a warm mouth slip over the tip of his cock. His hips bucked in his surprise and he glanced back down at Squalo, “s-sorry!” He hurried to apologize. It was a stark contrast to how he actively fucked the other man's mouth when he was in control of the scene.

Dino’s hair was yanked again, bringing his attention back to Xanxus, who face was much closer than before. “Did I fucking stutter?” 

The blonde tried to shake his head in response, but Xanxus’ grasp only tightened and tilted his head back further. “Answer my question, Valentino.” 

“N-no,” Dino whimpered quietly, eyes fluttering shut as another flare of Xanxus’ Flame fanned across the room. He felt himself go limp in the other’s hold, sucking in a sharp breath. 

Xanxus felt a grin spread across his face as Dino’s resistance that he put up for show quickly broke down. “No, _what?_ ” He pressed. 

Dino opened his eyes, wide and trusting and Xanxus knew that the guy had fallen into that perfect place that Squalo once described as pure bliss. “No, sir,” he responded breathily. 

The dominant hummed, his hand loosening it’s harsh grip and petting through the golden strands. “Good boy,” he responded, tilting his head to the side curiously as Dino shuddered when Squalo’s mouth wasn’t even closed around his cock. 

It was interesting to see, Xanxus realized, someone once so prideful reduced to a blissful puddle by some well placed words and actions. Squalo, he knew, yearned to be put in his place and to forget about all his responsibilities for a little while. Xanxus happily provided the first, and the second just seemed to follow. To see a similar need in Dino made Xanxus wonder how many people were like this, and how often they indulged. 

A spike of jealousy shot through him at the thought of someone else seeing the Bucking Bronco in such a state. He would have to analyze that later. He was hard and aching for a tight hole, and Dino was giving him an eager expression. 

“Take my cock out, Valentino,” he reminded the other of his original task. Dino did so without hesitation, and no cheeky comments. He was eager to please and just as eager to be ordered. All that mattered in that moment was the exchange of pleasure, and how freeing it felt to be told what to do rather than having to be the one doing the telling. When Xanxus’ pants were shoved down to his lower thighs, right above his knees, Dino had reached for the other’s boxer briefs, pulling the waistband down as well and allowing the scarred man’s member to pop free, and the blonde felt his mouth water. He glanced up at Xanxus - a quiet plea for permission. 

“It’s not gonna suck itself,” he grunted gruffly. 

The blowjob was sloppy. Dino didn’t exactly know what he was doing since it had always been Squalo - or some other partner - sucking him off, first, and Dino returning the favor of pleasure by preparing them for _other activities._ He pushed himself too far too soon and ended up gagging and having to pull away. Squalo nuzzled his thigh in sympathy, knowing that it took practice, while stroking Dino’s cock languidly. It sent tiny sparks of pleasure through him, but nowhere near enough for an orgasm. 

Xanxus had winced just slightly at the feeling of teeth the first few times the blonde bobbed his head, and was ready to reprimand Dino, before the male seemed to realize he was doing something wrong and switched tactics. 

Dino tried to remember what it was that he liked. Pulling back just slightly, the blonde suckled on the tip like one would a lollipop, dark pupils staring up at Xanxus. He opened his mouth, tongue lavishing the head with attention and felt a rush of triumph run through his veins as a low groan left the other man’s mouth. 

“That’s it,” Xanxus muttered. “Aren’t you needy?” He scoffed a laugh, noticing how excited and energetic the other Sky was. “If you wanted cock so bad, you should have just asked. Always knew you were a little too desperate to prove yourself. Fuck, you look so good on your knees for me.” 

Dino gave a hum in response, and the vibrations moved over Xanxus’ skin. This, Xanxus thought, was a fucking great idea. Much better than the original plan. “Squalo,” Xanxus said sternly, catching the attention of his Rain. “Work him open. I want him ready. He’s gonna ride you.” Xanxus pulled on Dino’s hair, forcing his attention upwards. “Bet you’d like that. You ride horses all day long, don’t you? What’d’ya say about riding a shark?” 

The blonde blinked, mouth attempting to form the necessary words a few times before he actually succeeded. “Please, sir,” he forced out. “He has such a pretty cock. I’ve told him before, too.”

Xanxus’ answering grin was wide, “that so?” As he turned to look at Squalo, who was now red, he quirked a brow. “He does have a pretty cock, doesn’t he? You’re gonna ride him, and you’re gonna make him scream, and then,” Xanxus paused. “Then, Valentino, you’re going to ride me until I let you cum. After that, you’re going to keep riding me until I tell you to stop. Understood?”

Dino’s breath hitched and he nodded his head a few times. Xanxus pulled at his hair, bringing him back to the present. He was waiting for an answer. Dino swallowed around nothing, fingers stretching out before clenching back into tight fists. “I understand, sir.” 

“Good boy.”

Xanxus was a tad surprised at the wobble in Dino’s whimper, but he supposed he shouldn’t be. The guy was always having to make decisions for others, and he probably got more criticism than approval. Such is the life of being a mafia boss. However, Xanxus could work with this. “Oh?” He taunted. “You like that?” Dino didn’t respond; he didn’t have to. “If you behave, then I’ll be sure to let you know just how much of a _good boy_ I think you are. Spread your legs for Squalo. He has work to do.”

Dino did so without argument, shifting so that his knees were farther apart than before, and since Xanxus took a step back, Dino had to lean forward to keep close. Squalo moved around so that he was now behind Dino. “I need the lube,” the strategist murmured. He was sure that Xanxus wouldn’t want this to be a particularly bad experience for the other Sky. The Varia Boss had that possessive glint in his eyes as he tugged Dino forward so that the man’s face was pressed into his crotch. The whine that Dino let out was _delicious_ , and Squalo watched as Xanxus’ nostrils flared to show how pleased he was.

Xanxus grunted, reaching out and grabbing the bottle that had been placed off to the side. He tossed it at Squalo, trusting the man to catch it. Squalo did, and when he heard the sharp _snap_ of the cap opening, he nodded. Xanxus leaned down, tilting Dino’s chin up so that their eyes met. “Relax,” he murmured, his thumb swiping over Dino’s jaw in an oddly sweet gesture. 

The blonde pressed into the touch, lidded eyes staring up at the man towering over him. Xanxus cleared his throat, “have you ever bottomed?” Dino blinked at him twice, which caused Xanxus to frown. “Valentino,” he started once more, “have you ever been on the bottom? I need an answer from you.” 

“N-no,” Dino finally forced out. 

Xanxus nodded, dragging his thumb along Dino’s jaw again. He made sure the edge of his nail caught and raked the skin, leaving a pink trail in its wake. Then, he looked at Squalo. “Go slow. Lots of lube.”

“Got it, boss.”

“Try again, Squalo.”

Squalo looked up at him, properly chastised, “I understand, sir.” 

“Good.”

Squalo was quick to get to work. Xanxus watched in satisfaction as Squalo settled comfortably behind Dino and poured some of the lube over his fingers, allowing it to warm up before trailing his clean hand across the blonde’s ass in warning. Then, he pressed the pad of his index finger against Dino’s sensitive skin before pressing in.

Dino gave a small gasp. His forehead was pressed against Xanxus’ thigh as he panted quietly, and Xanxus thought the sight was incredible _._ “That’s it,” Xanxus whispered, voice rough, “you’re so fucking good for me, Valentino.” The blonde gave a small whine, turning his head to press his face into Xanxus’ skin, which caused the man to tut loudly. “Don’t you fucking dare hide. You’re mine to see.” Dino’s breath hitched, and Xanxus gave a wide smirk. “Oh?” He asked, “you liked that? Like knowing that you’re mine now? Don’t doubt it, Valentino. You’re mine now. No one can touch you except for me, and Squalo. Do you know why Squalo gets to touch you?”

“N-no, sir.”

“Because Squalo is mine, too, and I am generous enough to let my toys play together,” Xanxus told him easily. 

Squalo let out a sharp breath from behind Dino, “fuck,” he muttered. “He got so fucking tight.” 

Xanxus let out a small huff of laughter, “good. He knows who he belongs to.” The Wrathful Sky slid his fingers into wavy blonde hair, petting once, twice, then threading his fingers and pulling harshly. It forced Dino’s head back and made him look up at Xanxus. 

“God, you’re already such a fucking mess,” Xanxus laughed. Dino’s cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and his lips were reddened and slick with spit. His eyes were lidded, and pupils blown in lust. Xanxus thought he looked _gorgeous_. Yeah, he would be keeping the blonde for himself. 

Squalo caught his gaze, nodding once. “He’s ready.”

“Good. Get on the bed, Squalo,” Xanxus ordered, lips curling in satisfaction at the whine Dino let out. “Don’t worry, Valentino, you’ll be filled with cock and come soon enough. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be my toy? You thought that Squalo was yours, but that’s not true, now, is it?” He cupped Dino’s jaw, “you’re both mine.” He released Dino’s hair and his jaw, carefully pushing him back. “Get on top of Squalo. You remember what I told you?”

Dino nodded. “I’m going to ride Squalo,” he repeated, words just the slightest bit slurred. “Then I get to ride you.”

Xanxus’ answering grin was sharp. “Good boy, Valentino.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my wips for a while. mainly because i've never posted smut, and i was worried about posting it lmao XD so the 'shocking reveal' that happened was a. Dino finding out that Squalo and Xanxus are fucking and b. Dino isn't as much of a Dom as he originally thought he was
> 
> when dino was riding squalo or xanxus, he yelled out 'haw yee' because he's a dumbass but we love him
> 
> also! I hope this goes without saying, but please make sure to practice any BDSM safely! This fic is def not an accurate portrayal, nor should it be taken as a guide. Do some research, talk to people, and remember that fiction does not equal reality!
> 
> I hope you liked it! If you like it, then please make sure that you hit that kudos button on the way out, and if you've got time, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
